


Perfection

by purplekitte



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NeoQueen Serenity and Crystal Tokyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
> Theme: Spire

Neo-Queen Serenity could create a perfect city. But she didn't.

So she made towering spires and crystal palaces and white marble archways. But she also made sewers under the subways and back alleys and tiny apartments.

She made schools and parks when she remade the world, but she also made orphanages and prisons.

This was the Crystal Millennium, something new, not a repeat of the Silver Millennium with its pristine spires raised to the cold, dead Moon.

So the city she made was beautiful, but useful. Because Neo-Queen Serenity had once been Tsukino Usagi. And _people_ were going to live here.


End file.
